


Creating Cousins

by MamaG



Category: Lizzie Bennet Diaries
Genre: Babies, Cousins, F/M, Sisters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-08 09:18:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8839054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MamaG/pseuds/MamaG
Summary: Just a bit of plotless fluff. Sister talk





	

**Author's Note:**

> The Milo character is Lydia's love interest in the book The Epic Adventures of Lydia Bennet. In case you didn't know.  
> I lost my first draft of this which was AWESOME (I'm super humble). I suspect whatever I can remember now won't be as good.

"That's the last of them. Thank God." Lydia said, throwing down her dish towel on the counter. "You know, I'm really glad everyone's married and coupled up and everything but I really think mom should consider paper plates next Thanksgiving."

Lizzie just smiled and shook her head as she made her way into the living room where William, Bing, Milo, and Mr. Bennet are all gathered watching Planes, Trains, and Automobiles. Lizzie finds William sitting on the love seat with Bing. She trails her fingertips along his forearm and says "Hey you, I'm going to go check on Jane, ok?"

"Sure." He says giving her fingers a squeeze. He actually looks a bit bored but Trains, Planes, and Automobiles is Mr. Bennet's after Thanksgiving meal tradition. Lizzie and Jane suspect their father was more excited to gain son-in-laws so that he would have people he could force to watch his favorite thanksgiving comedy, than the fact that his daughters were now happily married.

Lizzie made her way upstairs to her parents room where she found Jane laying on her side on the bed, her 3 month old son, Eli, asleep on her arm. "Hey, Lizzie, did you and Lydia survive the dishes?"

"Just barely." She whispered back laying on the bed and propping her head up on her arm. She surveyed her nephew. Eli had a full head of dark hair and tan skin just like his dad but if he were to open his eyes you'd see Janes big round eyes looking back at you. "He really is a beautiful baby. You guys did great." She said giving Jane a wink.

"Do you and Darcy plan to have kids any time soon?"

Lizzie let out a groan "Oh, god. Not you too. First mom and William, now you? Honestly you guys I'm not that old."

"Oh, Lizzie I'm sorry. Really I don't mean to pressure you. It's just- wait," Jane interrupted herself "Did you just say William?"

"Yeah, if it were up to William we would of had kids yesterday." Lizzie says with a slight roll of her eyes.

Jane looks incredulous as she says "No!?! Wow... I tell you what that husband of yours never ceases to surprise me."

"Yeah, something about not wanting to be too old to throw a ball around with his kids." Lizzie had argued that he wasn't exactly the ball throwing type. He countered 'fine, then I want to teach them Pemberley's best codes before the Carpal Tunnel really sets in. Or how to tie a bow tie properly.' That last part almost had her giving in completely.

"He's sweet," Jane said then added "Do YOU want children, Lizzie?"

This is one of her favorite things (or her  
least favorite depending on the situation) about Jane she asks the questions no one else bothers asking.

Lizzie breathes out a sigh "Yes. I do want children. Or at least A child. Especially with William. It's just- it's just things have been so stressful at work. The first 5 years of a new business are the hardes and it's only been 4 years. I just want to enjoy the first few years of my child's life, you know? I don't want to spend them worrying about quarterly reports and yet more meetings with investors."

"I can understand that."

"We're hoping that work will settle down enough by this time next year that we'll be able to start trying though."

Jane beamed and let out a high pitched squeal of delight, causing Eli to stir "I am so excited for you guys!" Her nephew began to open his eyes "did you hear that Eli you may have a cousin in a couple of years?" He began actively crying at this.

"Ha! Now tell us how you REALLY feel about it, nephew!"

"Oh , no he's just hungry." Jane tisked.

"Speaking of hungry I'm going to go downstairs and get another piece of pie, you want me to bring you some."

"No thanks, we'll be down soon."

Lizzie left the room thinking of cousins.


End file.
